


Goliardia

by Moe89



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts!Au<br/>Dal testo:<br/>"Quando aprendo gli occhi David si ritrovò a pochi palmi dal naso i ghigni malefici - perchè quei due erano dannatamente malefici - di Will e Killian seppe che stavano escogitando qualcosa di terribile. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goliardia

Quando aprendo gli occhi David si ritrovò a pochi palmi dal naso i ghigni malefici - perchè quei due erano dannatamente malefici - di Will e Killian seppe che stavano escogitando qualcosa di terribile. Sospirò arrendevole e si alzò. "Allora ragazzi, che si combina stanotte?" chiese mentre indossava la divisa di Hogwarts.  
Killian mise su il broncio, offeso. "Davvero non vuoi neanche sapere come ho fatto ad entrare nel vostro dormitorio, amico?" Will sorrise sornione, lisciandosi i capelli ed arrotolandosi la camicia fino ai gomiti. David si chiese per l'ennesima volta come avessero fatto lui ed il fante (soprannome che Will si era guadagnato grazie alla lunga scia di cuori infranti che per colpa sua riempivano Hogwarts) a diventare amici di un tipo come Killian. Santo Godric, era un maledettissimo Serpeverde!!  
"So benissimo come hai fatto ad entrare, ogni volta che torno al dormitorio la Signora Grassa mi chiede sempre e solo di te!" Sbuffò scocciato ed il moro gli si avvicinò ulteriormente. "Tranquillo, posso forse piacere ad un quadro ed ai tre quarti della fauna femminile di Hogwarts" rise dello sguardo furente che David gli scoccò "ma è nella tua camera che vengo ogni sera, se non sbaglio." Il Grifondoro arrosì e Will alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
"Quando voi due piccioncini avete finito, abbiamo del lavoro da sbrigare." Per essere di un Grifondoro, il sorriso che il fante gli rivolse aveva molto in comune con i ghigni tipici dei Serpeverde. Sfregandosi le mani impaziente, Killian iniziò a spiegargli il piano.

David sbuffò, chiedendosi come diavolo facessero quei due ad incastrarlo ogni singola volta. Con passo felpato i tre attraversarono i corridoi bui di Hogwarts. Arrivati davanti alla porta chiusa dell'aula di pozioni, Killian sussurrò un veloce "Alohomora" ed i tre entrarono. "Santo Godric, quanto amo la magia!" affermò Will con le pupille dilatate dall'eccitazione. Il Grifondoro era un mezzosangue, abbandonato dalla madre strega con il padre babbano che non gli aveva mai rivelato la sua vera natura. Forse l'uomo sperava che il figlio nascesse "normale". Non fu così.  
"Sicuri di volerlo fare?" chiese David più per abitudine che per altro. In risposta Killian afferrò un paio di ingredienti dalla dispensa ed accesse il fuoco sotto un calderone. "Si comincia!"  
Restarono chiusi lì dentro quasi fino all'alba a preparare "la pozione perfetta" (come la battezzò Will) e si rimediarono fuori sllo poco prima che il sole sorgesse.

La mattina dopo tutta la scuola fu svegliata dall'urlo di rabbia della preside: Hogwarts era totalmente invasa da una densa schiuma marrone.


End file.
